


Lucky Stars

by sl0b (outside1998)



Category: Lucky Star (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outside1998/pseuds/sl0b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is made up of a million feelings, a million small moments. 50 sentences based on the 1sentence Alpha theme set. KonaKaga. Warnings for: Discussions of weight and food, fairly light mentions of sex, a very brief mention of gore and blood, discussions of death, and a lot of PDA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Stars

#01 – Comfort

"Aw, c'mon, Kagami - why do you worry about your weight so much when you'd be gorgeous no matter how much you'd weigh, huh?"

#02 – Kiss

She recalled how the first kiss had been so sudden, fast and gentle that it had taken Kagami a moment to realize anything had happened at all.

#03 – Soft

As Konata sat in her girlfriend's lap while pressing the buttons on her controller at a lightning-fast pace, she couldn't help but notice how soft Kagami's bare arms felt while they were wrapped around her.

#04 – Pain

"Oh, shut up, you little runt," Kagami muttered under her breath while softly cleaning Konata's paper-cut with a cotton-ball dabbed with peroxide - ignoring the blue-haired girl's faux-weeping and melodramatic cries of  _Oh lord, the agony, make it stop!_

#05 – Potatoes

"Mmm - oh, god, it's so good!" Kagami cried out as she thrusted another spoonful of mashed-potatoes into her mouth; they were a weakness of Kagami's, Konata knew, and she watched her girlfriend maul her cooking with a twinkle in her eye and a growing sense of pride.

#06 – Rain

"Let's share an umbrella, Kagami―n!" Konata yelled out happily as they stepped out into the rain, knowing fully well the romantic implications and enjoying the blush spreading across the lovely, lavender-haired girl's face.

#07 – Chocolate

Konata was  _admittedly_ a  _bit_  disappointed at the chocolates given to her by Kagami - but only because she was expecting something more along the lines of, oh, maybe Kagamin thrusting a bag of chocolates into her face while cutely stuttering out something like,  _here, I got you some chocolates, b-but don't over-think it or anything!_ \- instead of the shrug, a bag of chocolates casually tossed onto her desk and the  _here, I got these for you, you like this kind, right?_ that she received.

#08 – Happiness

Feeling and hearing Konata's heartbeat as she laid against the smaller girl's body, the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, warm arms wrapped around her, the quiet hum of a fan in the dark bedroom - Kagami silently wished every night could be like this one.

#09 – Telephone

Though many of their over-the-phone conversations could be a bit zany, Konata recalled her favorite one being when she had called Kagami intending to ask for help with homework - and somehow they had ended up discussing philosophical idealism, the possibility of intelligent aliens, and ethical consumption in capitalism, all within a matter of about three hours.

#10 – Ears

"Kagami, want me to clean your ears again when we get home?" Konata asked her girlfriend cheerfully, and loudly, and in public - and was quickly responded to with a whack on the head.

#11 – Name

Kagami promised her energetic  _friend_  that if she didn't quit it with the 'Kagamin' nickname, she'd never get another kiss again; while that plan may have worked for a while, old habits die hard - and Kagami found herself missing the familiarity of it by the end of the week.

#12 – Sensual

Sitting on Kagami's bed, the door locked, Konata asking  _are you sure?_ and Kagami nodding nervously - Kagami slowly, quietly lifting Konata's shirt up, seeing Konata's purple, lacey sports bra - this was probably the most intense, and sensuous, moment of her life - which, looking back on it, was kind of odd, considering that she'd seen the girl naked before, and they didn't even  _do_  anything, really.

#13 - Death

The thought that, someday, one would have to see the other die - "No, let's not talk about it anymore."

#14 – Sex

Every time the idea popped into Kagami's head, she swore her face would heat up so much that it could melt metal.

#15 – Touch

Kagami playing with her hair was the greatest thing in the world.

#16 – Weakness

"So... Konata, I heard you're ticklish?" Kagami said, putting on a dark, saccharine smile as she looked over to her suddenly blue-faced girlfriend, the face of fear.

#17 – Tears

Sometimes, every once in a really great while, Konata would suddenly start crying in the middle of the night - why, Kagami really didn't know - and she would hold her and stroke her head and whisper to her until it was over.

#18 – Speed

Kagami had a sinking feeling when she had first got into the car with her girlfriend in the driver's seat, Konata waving her recently received driver's license around like it was a paper airplane - and as soon as Konata put her foot on the gas-pedal, she realized somewhere deep within her fear-stricken mind that she had pretty good instincts.

#19 – Wind

Konata loved the wind and she loved the way it mussed up Kagami's hair even more.

#20 – Freedom

Since golden week was starting, Kagami couldn't help but wonder what she could do with her free-time, but the only thing that kept coming to mind was,  _maybe I'll ask Konata out on a real date..._ though the very thought made her incredibly anxious.

#21 – Life

 _Where do you think we go after we die, Kagami?_ Konata asked her one day, a pretty regular day, and she squeezed Konata's hand, and couldn't really think of anything to say, except,  _I don't know._

#22 – Jealousy

It was  _way_ too embarrassing to admit that she was jealous of a video game, but she swore that the MMORPG that Konata played clocked more time with her than she did.

#23 – Hands

Konata's hands actually weren't all that soft, perhaps rough from years of abuse from gaming, or perhaps just naturally so - but they were very gentle, and they were always oddly warm, even hot at times.

#24 – Taste

It wasn't...  _great_ , but it wasn't...  _that_ bad... and as Konata looked over to her girlfriend's eager, awaiting face, she swallowed heavily, forced her mouth-muscles upward, and gave her a thumbs up, saying, "You're getting better, girl!"

#25 – Devotion

Every day, Konata forced herself to study at least ten minutes by herself, like Kagami asked her too - and every day, Kagami let herself have one more treat than usual and patted her stomach lovingly, just like Konata asked her to.

#26 – Forever

"I can't afford it right now, Kagami, but, y'know, I want to get you a ring."

#27 – Blood

They always tried to pick at least one night every other month where they would both pick out a really gory, bloody horror movie and watch it together - their friends Tsukasa and Miyuki couldn't understand the couple's shared affinity for those kind of movies in the slightest.

#28 – Sickness

Sometimes Kagami would have a fleeting fantasy where she would imagine faking a cold just to have Konata oh-so lovingly take care of her for a while, but she could  _usually_  force herself to push those thoughts to the side.

#29 – Melody

They both love to sing to one another, though Konata loves seeing the horrified look on Kagami's face whenever she begins loudly belting out the lyrics to any random anime song she can think of in public just as much.

#30 – Star

Whenever Konata would begin to speak about something she liked - a video game, an anime, sometimes sports - it was as if her entire face would begin to warmly glow, and Kagami would be entranced by watching the stars dance in her eyes.

#31 – Home

 _Someday_ was always the word resting between them as they lay in bed and talked about the awaited day when they could live together in hushed, eager whispers - and until then, they felt that being near one another was a good a home as any.

#32 – Confusion

Tsukasa didn't understand why it had taken her sister so long to come out about her relationship with Konata, or how her sister could even _jokingly_ think that they had hid that fact even  _mildly_  well, but she supported her big sis regardless, and told her so, and was glad she could give Kagami that sort of relief.

#33 – Fear

Konata recently found herself having vivid nightmares where Kagami would die suddenly, and she would wake up shaking, crying and drenched in sweat, feeling oddly confused, disoriented and very scared.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Konata looked away from the rain-streaked window over to her girlfriend relaxedly reading a light-novel on her bed, and vaguely wondered what would happen if she ran into Kagami's arms and pretended to be scared of the thunder, or something; then she just laughed at herself, bent down and unplugged her computer, though she  _did_  enjoy the images her brain had conjured up.

#35 – Bonds

Sometimes Konata would think of all the wonderful people in her life and she would get so giddy that she could barely sit still - usually during these times she would call Kagami just to hear her voice and they would end up talking about nice, pointless things for an hour or more.

#36 – Market

"Look, Konata, we're just going out to buy  _food_ this time, so don't eye every anime-related store you see and then look at me like a sad kitten, alright?"

#37 – Technology

Kagami knew she would never learn to type as fast as Konata could while gaming, it didn't even look human.

#38 – Gift

She was kind've starting to second-guess buying her girlfriend lacy underwear, but she knew Kagami's reaction when she opened the box was going to be priceless, and then she couldn't help but imagine what she'd look like while wearing them... she nearly choked and spat blood at the thought.

#39 – Smile

Even before dating, she remembers looking at an old photograph of Kagami from when she was a young kid, smiling widely at the camera, a gap and visible cavities between her two front teeth - Kagami's always been pretty cute, she thinks.

#40 – Innocence

The fact that Kagami didn't even feel comfortable saying the word  _sex_ was more than mildly amusing.

#41 – Completion

Sometimes Kagami would absent-mindedly complete her sentences, and sometimes she would accidentally do so even while Konata was talking about  _otaku_ -related things that she  _claimed_ she couldn't understand - Konata would always snicker and Kagami would just look away red-faced, weakly mumbling unintelligible things in her own defense.

#42 – Clouds

Kagami couldn't remember why she had decided to lay down on the grass or why she had started crying, or even when, but then she saw a cloud that sort've-almost looked like a fox and a bunny playing together, and for some reason that made her feel better.

#43 – Sky

Konata asked her if she wanted to watch the fireworks together, and Kagami said yes - this was their first real date, though neither of them completely knew it right at the time.

#44 – Heaven

They looked into each other's eyes, and didn't really say anything, because they didn't need to.

#45 – Hell

As Konata put her hand on the door-knob, she turned around and they looked at each other for a very long, silent moment, something rising between them - then the next moment they were embracing each other, both holding the other like a lifeline, refusing to speak of the anchor threatening to drown them -  _goodbye._

#46 – Sun

The sun hadn't been out since college had started, and Konata couldn't help but think it seriously helped set the sad mood she had going on - she sighed, deciding to try and think of something else.

#47 – Moon

Kagami looks out the lonely apartment's window, up towards the moon - she thinks of rabbits, and for a moment she feels oddly nostalgic.

#48 – Waves

Standing outside Kagami's door, staring at it in trepidation, unable to move - and when the door suddenly opens and she sees a familiar blue-eyed face, Kagami's running at her and grabbing her, holding her, a wave of happiness flows over her and she's not so scared anymore.

#49 – Hair

Laying down in bed, Konata running her hands through Kagami's soft hair and softly rubbing her back, they talk about anything and nothing, and as the evening slowly melts away to night, they both wish they could stay this way until the end of time.

#50 - Supernova

Suddenly Konata's in front of her now, holding up a ring, a million stars in her eyes, an excited smile on her face, asking,  _will you marry me?_ and her answer being, of course,  _yes_  - and Kagami has never seen a more beautiful night-sky than the one inside of Konata's shining green eyes right then, and she knows everything's going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net back in 2014 at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10829333/1/Lucky-Stars. Though I wrote it a long time ago, I don't really think it's terrible. I decided to post it here too, 'cause why not.


End file.
